Operation: Wevid
by dexellister
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try to help Wes and David get together after finding out about Wes' unrequited love. Wes x David, with a dash of Klaine fluff.
1. David

**OPERATION: WEVID**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story._

_

* * *

_

**David's POV**

Something is wrong with Wes.

He's not usual self anymore: I don't see him smile much, and the words that have left his mouth since last week can easily be counted.

He is definitely not in love: his response to puppy love is completely different. Last time that happened, Wes wouldn't stop babbling incoherently about his newfound crush.

It's weird. It's as if Wes' optimism is being slowly sucked away by a random malevolent ghost roaming Dalton's hallways.

He's distracted during classes, staring at floating dust particles with an absent expression on his face. The energy he always showcases has disappeared. Vanished. Faded away. I'm pretty sure that his happy-go-lucky personality has gone away somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle for a vacation.

During Warbler meetings, Wes barely even cares to pay attention to the performances. He just looks intently outside with a frown.

He doesn't react when the sophomores speak out of turn. All he does is look up and pull on the most bored expression he can manage.

Although I'm certain that Wes is trying his best to cover up his lethargic mood, the fact that he is _actually_ focusing on doing homework first thing when he gets back to his shared dorm room is a total give-away. He never does that. Ask the roommate—Kurt—himself.

Nowadays, Wes always has his nose shoved into some book, so says previously mentioned roommate.

In truth, I don't know why I'm freaking out right now.

If anyone asked, I'd probably reply with 'Why shouldn't I? He's my best friend.'

The statement is practically true, but my conscience is saying that my reason has more to it than just… that.

I asked my _other_ best friend/s about it, and their advice was anything but helpful.

Blaine told me to leave him be, to let Wes solve his problem on his own, which is hard to do, considering that _I'm freaking out right now_.

Kurt told me to talk to him in case it was because of something I did, which is even harder to do.

How can I talk to Wes when he can't even look me straight in the eye? He literally looked like someone kicked his puppy yesterday at lunch when our eyes met.

I don't know what to do.

For once, I utterly do not have an idea what to do.

Oh god. I need help.

* * *

**A/N:** I noticed that there is a certain lack of Wevid on this site, so I decided to contribute.

So I'm guessing you're thinking why this is short, as in four-hundred-fifteen-words short. Yeah. I made it that way, just because I'm not much of a creative thinker. I take days, no _weeks_, to finish a certain story or nearly anything, I guess. So review!

My dad's making me sleep now. 3

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! :D

Oh, before I forget, please read my other stories. If you don't want to, then it's okay. I'll just go... and mope for a few hundred years...


	2. Wes

**OPERATION: WEVID**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

_

**Wes' POV**

Something is frickin' wrong with me.

When I woke up last Tuesday morning, Kurt was looking at me with the most terrified eyes, as if he'd seen a ghost or something. He asked if I was alright because, according to him, I was 'thrashing around on my bed, having a wrestling match with the bed covers for what seemed like ten hours before screaming in a very unmanly way'.

I can't remember anything about the nightmare I apparently had at all.

I don't know the heck why, but since then, I have been afraid to face David. Just David, no one else.

So, I've been desperately avoiding any and all contact with him.

-insert humorless laugh-

I know avoiding David doesn't actually help solve this dilemma any more than plugging your ears with destructively loud music helps you concentrate, but I just don't have the strength to face him.

My stomach plunges whenever I see him. I get distracted whenever he's in the same room as me.

It's absolutely crazy.

I can't even look at him straight in the eye. When our eyes met yesterday at what was supposed to be a relatively peaceful—_I steered clear of our usual table at the cafeteria_—lunch, the world exploded. Literally. For me, at least.

My breath caught in the back of my throat. My heart started to do this weird flippy trick. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

I mean what the hell. I swear I've never taught my internal organs circus tricks. Nor have I ever let butterflies rent my stomach as an apartment.

I distinctly remember Blaine saying that 'if he didn't know any better, he'd be thinking that me and David were gay for each other'.

We're heterosexual life partners; is there anything wrong with that? We just have this ridiculously close friendship that people might misunderstand for love.

That's what I'd probably say, but I'm not so sure anymore.

David's face is always the one that pops up in the back of my head whenever I'm distracted. Most likely because he's the cause, but what I mean is _he's_ the one that's always on my mind.

Okay. Maybe I'm taking this down the wrong way, but I… think I'm in love with him.

I think I'm friggin' in love with my best friend.

This is wrecking my sanity. Or at least, what's left of it.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be about Kurt and Blaine trying to get them together, like the way they did with the two.

I is hopeing this not suck much. :D Don't mind me. I'm just currently going insane due to lack of Klaine on Glee's Valentine episode.

REVIEWS CAN SAVE THE HUMAN RACE FROM EXTINCTION! =A= Once again, I am going crazy. -happy face-


	3. Depressed

**OPERATION: WEVID**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story._

_

* * *

_

Monday morning found Wesley Green sprawled on his bed, lying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow.

It was ten minutes to seven-thirty; classes started at eight.

Normally, he'd be awake by now, stumbling around the room to get to the shower, hurrying so that he could gorge himself with delicious pancakes and maple syrup.

_Seven minutes._

Normally, he'd be walking down the halls by now, fixing his tie on the way with an enormous smile on his face.

_Five minutes._

Normally, he'd be pestering the two lovebirds by now, humiliating Blaine by telling Kurt about the soloist's ridiculous attempts to dance to Katy Perry's songs.

_Three minutes._

Normally, he'd be laughing his ass off by now, while a red-faced Blaine threatened to gouge Wes' eyes out using a bread knife.

_One._

But today wasn't normal. Because, normally, Wes wouldn't be draining his tear ducts over someone. Because, normally, he'd be goofing off with his friends in the cafeteria. Because, normally, he wouldn't be having second thoughts about his sexuality. Because, _normally_, he wouldn't be in love with his best friend.

Not that he detested the idea of being gay.

His two closest friends were gay, for god's sake, and he was completely happy with that.

David had been his friend since God-knows-when. They were so inseparable that both of them found it weird if they were apart for more than five minutes.

_So why am I suddenly finding it necessary to avoid David?_

**

* * *

**

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Kurt asked, glancing at the moping boy on the other side of the room.

Wes' phone had been playing this ring tone that went _da-da-DAAA-da-da-doo-DOO-dada-dadi-DAA_ and he hadn't even bothered to make it shut up. Sure, it was kind of cute, but it was also, at the same time, completely and utterly irritating, to the point that you just want to reach out and grab someone's neck and _squeeze_.

Wes just sighed, shaking his head and putting an arm over his eyes. He muttered something under his breath—not loud enough for Kurt to hear—and then turned on his side.

"Can you answer it? I am honestly in no mood to talk to anyone right now," he said over his shoulder, his tone expressing how exasperated he was.

Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow in confusion. It was bizarre seeing Wes… _dead_ like this. Kurt had never even thought that it was possible for one of the twins to act as if he'd given up on the world and practically everything else.

Feeling slightly sorry for the Asian, Kurt shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." he mumbled. A muffled 'thanks' came from Wes, who had rolled over on his stomach in the last second with his face buried in a pillow.

The countertenor sat down on Wes' bed, picking the phone up from the side table.

A smile spread across his face once he saw Blaine's name displayed on the screen.

"Wes?"

The voice that drifted from the phone was definitely not Blaine's.

"David? Why are you calling Wes with Blaine's phone?" Kurt asked, lowering his voice so that he wouldn't disturb his sleeping roommate.

"Kurt? Why are you—"

"Wes told me to." Kurt quickly replied, cutting David off mid-sentence. "So, were you going to answer my question or not?"

"Oh. Right, uh… Well, Wes isn't picking up when I call him, and as you probably know, he obviously doesn't want to talk to me face to face… So I thought if I used Hobbit's phone, I'd be able to get him to talk to me, even for a little."

David sounded stressed, exhausted, like he usually did when he crammed for a test and didn't get enough sleep. He sounded awful, but, awful as it was, Kurt couldn't help but grin at the cliché. Wes and David's situation looked like it was ripped from a high school drama's script, where the main couple breaks up and have troubles.

A million thoughts popped up inside Kurt's head. _Perfect._

"Wes is asleep at the moment, so you'll just have to tell me what you want to tell him."

"I-It's kind of… for his ears only."

"Oh. Okay then. So, uh, can you give the phone to Blaine? I have something important…"

"Yeah, sure."

A moment of silence.

Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to be meddling in other people's tragic love lives. But, hey, if Wes and David did it, then why shouldn't he?

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was shy, surprisingly. It was cute.

"We need to talk where either one of our distressed best friends can't possibly overhear our conversation."

"Okay… How about the usual?"

**

* * *

**

David stared at Blaine, who was currently throwing a dark red shirt over his head. "Where are you going?"

"Going out for coffee with Kurt." the soloist replied simply, checking his appearance in the mirror. He ran a hand through his messy curls and judged that he looked decent enough.

"Oh. Good luck on your first date." David said as cheerfully as he could, forcing a grin. Blaine cringed at the other boy's awkward attempt.

"It's not a date, _David_." Blaine replied as he headed for the door. Pausing, he looked at David with concern and said, "Don't try too hard."

At those words, the senior's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." Blaine offered a small smile before disappearing outside.

**

* * *

**

Wes groaned inwardly as someone knocked on the door.

He rolled over, covering his ears, hoping whoever it was would leave already and that Kurt had locked the door.

_No such luck._

"Wes? You here?" an all-too familiar voice said.

Wes groaned again. He contemplated whether to hide under the bed or not, because the… _intruder_ was the one person he didn't want to see.

David cautiously stepped into the room, as if there were land mines scattered everywhere, and spotted Wes sprawled on the bed.

If he had noticed—or if he even was awake to notice, Wes made no reaction to David's trespassing. "Wes?"

No reply came.

Gulping back his uneasiness, David put one foot in front of the other as he approached the Asian. _Come on. It's not like he's going to bite or anything._

The bed gave way to David's weight, and Wes couldn't help but sigh with frustration. "Go away, _Rivers_." Wes snapped, his words unintentionally laced with venom. He instantly regretted opening his mouth. _Great. Just great, Wesley! Now he's going to think that you're mad at him and then you'll never be able to set things right again—_

"Please. Hear me out?"

At this point, David was already panicking. The minute he was sure that Blaine and Kurt weren't in the building anymore, he practically ran down the hallway to sort everything out with Wes. Not even pausing for one second to think of what he was supposed to make a speech about.

Wes grunted, sitting up, trying hard to disguise his remorse for starting all of this drama as annoyance.

"So…" David said nervously, looking at the other boy. "Will you listen?"

Once again, Wes considered hiding under his bed to avoid all of the awkwardness that was about to happen as he stared at the floor. He was sure that the dust bunnies wouldn't mind much.

He opened his mouth to say 'no', but was cut off by the chorus of 'Teenage Dream', which his phone was playing quite loudly. Silently thanking Kurt, Wes snatched the phone from his table, narrowly avoiding coming into contact with David. Mumbling a quick 'excuse me', the Asian rushed out of the room, leaving David wide-eyed.

"What do you mean by that? Do you even realize what you're asking me to do, Hummel?" Wes bellowed from right outside the door.

David suddenly had the urge to eavesdrop. He had only seen Wes angry a few times in all the years they'd known each other. In three words, it was surprising.

"No _friggin' _way am I going to—"

"_Come on Wesley! Please, just do it. You are not going to die."_

"How do you know that? It's not like you've ever done something as _ridiculous_ and _crazy_ as that!"

"_This coming from you…?"_

"I _know_ full-on crazy when I see it."

"_Just tell him what you feel already."_

"No. _Make_ me."

"_Well, since you said it. Give David the phone. I know he's in a ten-foot radius of wherever you are."_

The door opened, and Wes practically threw his phone at the other boy, a wonderful shade of red coloring his face.

"It's Hummel," he muttered, disappearing into the hallway.

David gave a small nod. "Kurt…?"

"_So, anything I should know that I don't already know?"_

"Uh… Blaine uses up ten gallons of hair gel every month?"

Kurt sighed, sounding a bit irritated at David's choice of words.

"_That wasn't what I wanted to hear. How about something near the 'I like Wes' boulevard?"_

"What the heck are you talking about, Kurt?"

The dark-skinned boy felt his face heat up as he tried his best to sound confused.

"_Come on David."_ Blaine shouted from the other side of the line, his smile obvious in the tone of his voice.

"_Blaine told me about how you 'pretty much went insane with concern over Wes'. His words, not mine."_

"You _do_ know that Hobbit boy is an amazing liar, right?"

"_In fact, yes I do. Don't change the subject! You like Wes, right? Tell him. Please. Or so help me, I'll drag _both_ of your sorry asses into a closet of some kind and lock you there until you two decide to tell each other about your previously unrequited love, because I cannot take any more of Taylor Swift. No offense to Ms. Swift. Her voice is wonderful, yes, but if I hear 'You Belong With Me' blasting from Wes' speakers one more _freakin'_ time, keep all possible murderous objects away from me or else, _I. Might. _Kill."_

David heard Blaine's hysterical laughing over the phone.

"_You better do as Kurt says. I don't want to see either of my best friends dead via suffocation by Marc Jacobs jacket."_

David absently nodded. Sure, dying at the fashionable hands of Kurt Hummel would hurt if the countertenor decided to use his apparel as murder weapons, but Wes ignoring him_—and not knowing that I love him—_hurt more than anything else.

"_So is it a yes? Because I am definitely not going to take no for an answer."_ Kurt spoke up, his voice interrupting David's thoughts.

"It's a yes." David replied softly.

"_Great! Now we have to think of a song…"_

"Guys? I think I have the perfect one in my back pocket. In Blaine's, actually."

A moment of silence passed as David grinned goofily. _"What do you mean by_ my _back pocket?"_ Blaine asked.

The dark-skinned boy stood up, an excited smile plastered on his face, and walked out of the room as he told the other two to meet him in his and Blaine's room, forgetting that he was using Wes' phone.

* * *

**A/N:** -peeks from behind a door-

Hi? I'm sorry if this is disappointing in any way… I-I did my best… :"

Please don't forget to review. :D

_Ha… I'm low on energy right now, because I'm this—holds forefinger and thumb up, fingers almost touching—close to failing my second year of high school. Or so my brain tells me._

_What do you guys think of Blaine and Rachel's kiss? Oh god, I'm about to burst with excitement… I can't wait for episode 14! I wonder if there's going to be a Klaine kiss, too… c:_


	4. Desperate

**OPERATION: WEVID**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story._

_

* * *

_

After a lengthy discussion about love songs and faulty matchmaking plans that somehow turned into an argument between Kurt and Blaine about who was hotter, Daniel Radcliffe or Tom Felton, David decided to retreat to his side of the room, leaving the two oblivious lovebirds to their cuddling-while-watching-Disney-movies.

It turned out that Blaine already had plans to serenade a certain porcelain-skinned, rosy-cheeked, glasz-eyed junior with the song David had originally picked. One quick look at the curly-haired soloist, and you could easily tell who he was going to sing to. You didn't necessarily need to be Albert Einstein to know who; the answer was so painfully obvious that it might have well as been written across Blaine's forehead with a permanent marker.

David was able to find a replacement, which he thought was actually way better than what he initially intended, despite the song's… _fluffiness_—was that the right word for it? But considering it suited David's current feelings for Wes perfectly, there were no objections.

Once they had settled on the song, it was Kurt and Blaine's turn to think of something 'remotely related to socks'. Whatever the plan had to do with socks, David did not want to know. Unless they were planning on shoving a few down someone's throat.

And at that thought, the dark-skinned boy decided to stop digging into the matter. His thoughts kept drifting back to his and Wes' own crazy attempts to play Cupid, and for some reason, it made David's stomach churn in nervousness.

Kurt's words from half an hour ago echoed in the back of David's head.

_Wes is not angry at you. He's angry with himself for not having enough… _courage_ to confess and accept what he's feeling for you._

Somehow, David couldn't believe the countertenor. Because, honestly? Wes' internal conflict was a bit inconceivable. Wes was… Wes. David groaned, suddenly missing the Asian's presence.

Maybe Kurt was right. _Maybe._

A loud, dull 'thump' resounded, making the boy snap out of his thoughts.

David sat up and saw Blaine on the floor, face flat against the carpet. Kurt burst into a fit of laughter as the soloist rolled over and stood, tackling and tickling the younger boy. The countertenor struggled under Blaine, laughter undying and faces red with lack of air.

David couldn't help but smile.

Throwing a pillow at the two, he shouted, "Get a room!"

Both paused for a second, staring at David as if he'd grown an extra head, and then grinned mischievously. David's eyes widened at their expressions, knowing that they knew that he had an aversion to being tickled. As Blaine helped Kurt up on his feet—which took almost five minutes because they had to suppress their giggles and snorts and chuckles to properly assault their tickle-phobic friend, David rushed to the door.

If it wasn't for the wall that magically appeared in front of him, David would have escaped. "S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I—"

Then again, maybe being tickled to death by Kurt and Blaine wasn't such a bad thing.

The atmosphere suddenly grew thick with unease and awkwardness as David and Wes stared into each other's eyes for three seconds, dumbfounded and embarrassed. The former was the first to react, jumping back a foot and avoiding any more eye contact. He brushed past the Asian.

"I-uh… was leaving anyways." David mumbled.

Silence quickly set in, draping over the three boys' shoulders like a blanket. Wes' face was burning as he stood quietly at the doorway, considering whether chasing after David was a good idea or not. _Maybe not._

Blaine waved a hand in front of Wes' face, worry evident in his hazel eyes. "Wes? You okay?" the soloist asked. No response came. Kurt put a hand on the Asian's arm. "Earth to Wesley. Hello?"

Slowly shaking his head, a forced smile appeared on Wes' face. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." He laughed nervously. Blaine frowned. "Are you sure? You look… kind of… depressed."

"No duh, Captain Obvious." the countertenor muttered under his breath.

Returning his attention to Wes, Kurt smiled. "What's up Wes? I don't suppose you're here to ask Blaine to help you with homework… Are you?" he said, trying to bring at least one little change to Wes' bored expression. Wes shook his head again. "A-actually… I… was going to…"

* * *

**A/N:** I can't breath… Wizard gods… I'm dying. School is being a complete pain in the ass and—ohgodIcan'tbelieveGleedidn't—frickin'—

Le sigh. My head is hurting again… And tomorrow we have our intersection thingy… And it's on a _frickin' Saturday._ And… and… dammit.

Sorry if this chapter is too short, considering it took me almost two weeks. School is being a total bitch with all those meaningless exams that aren't even going to appear on my report card. They're getting in the way of me and mah fanfics. -screams- -pulls at hair-

I'm sad. Really, really sad. DX

-shrug- I hope you guys like it. Even just a little teensy-weensy bit.

_Review please? I don't know if this chap deserves any reviews, but it _will_ help me wrap up the next one quickier. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?_

Oh! Check out Genevia's stories. She's my sister... and also kind of my partner-in-crime. Her stories are mainly Klaine angst, but I promise that you won't be wasting your time reading them. :D_  
_


	5. Final Chapter

**OPERATION: WEVID [FINAL CHAPTER]**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story._

"A-actually… I… was going to… ask… if…"

Kurt and Blaine gaped at Wes' sudden inability to speak in a straight line. Whether it was because of bumping into David at probably the time he least expected it or because of the crippling depression he had brought upon himself unintentionally, neither knew. The countertenor sighed, exasperated at Wes' futile attempt to form a coherent thought.

"For the love of Gaga, spit it out!" Kurt almost-snapped, jolting the Asian back into reality. Blaine gently put a hand on Wes' shoulder, glancing at the other boy for a second out of habit, and smiled, barely able to tuck away his grin. "Let me guess… your phone?" the soloist said, the perfect plan already neatly unfolding in his mind.

Wes' eyes widened. "M-my phone? Oh… right. I forgot to take it back… earlier." he realized, his voice soft as if he was daydreaming.

He cast his gaze downwards, intently studying some invisible pattern on the mahogany flooring for a while. "Yeah. My phone. Need it. Terribly. Now, where is it?" Wes mumbled incoherently. Kurt would have laughed at him if it was any other normal situation.

Blaine spoke up before the countertenor could open his mouth to reply.

"I think it's somewhere…" he said, turning to the mess on the right side of the room which was supposed to be his bed, and feigned an irritated groan. "You can wait until tomorrow, right Wes? I-I'm gonna need to clean this up if we're going to find your phone." Blaine looked at Wes, an uneasy smile on his face.

Kurt, on the other hand, was a bit more than surprised. He never knew that Blaine could be a moderately good actor when the situation called for it, so he was a bit taken aback. Wes' phone was with David, wasn't it? Kurt remembered the senior putting it in his pocket once the three of them had met up at this room.

The junior decided to just go with the act and nodded. "Considering that I'm not going to help with clean-up duty, I'll be sure to give it back to you the moment we find it. Even if it's in the middle of the night." he said.

Wes glanced at Kurt, then at Blaine. "Well… if you put it that way… I guess I can wait."

Smiling sadly, the Asian chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry for being a bother. See you guys tomorrow." he mumbled as he left the room.

Silence quickly settled on their shoulders, heavy as lead, as both Kurt and Blaine just _stared_ at the doorway where Wes was standing in a few minutes ago. "You have a plan don't you?" the countertenor asked. Blaine managed not to smile in amusement at Kurt's a question.

The soloist shrugged as he closed the door.

"_Maybe_."

_blahblahblah__**separationline**__blahblahblah_

Tuesday passed by in a blur of awkwardness and heavy sighs.

Most of David's time was spent trying his best to not look towards his right, where Wes was also busy trying not to look to his _left_. _Somehow_, when either stepped into a class they had together, the only remaining vacant seat would be beside the other. And nobody seemed to take notice of the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. _Awkward._

Both were pretty sure that it was definitely not coincidental.

And the fact that Blaine was not sitting anywhere near them—he was in the very front, probably attempting to avoid the wrath of Wes (read: not pretty)—was all the proof they needed.

When it was finally time for Warblers' practice, David was feeling a bit too nervous to perform the song in fear of rejection or humiliation. Or both.

As he strode in uneasiness towards the music hall, an all too familiar voice drifted into the air, making David even more anxious.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

It was Wes. Wes was singing. _Singing_.

Those words echoed in the back of David's head as he silently made his way to the doors. Sure as hell, there was Wesley Green, fingers gracefully dancing across the piano keys with his eyes closed. His voice was thick with emotion, and David felt guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Was it _his_ fault that Wes had become like this?

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

All of a sudden, David found his pants buzzing and he reluctantly pulled away from listening to Wes' beautifully heartbreaking song to open the message he'd received.

_Go get him, tiger. Wishing you good luck. - Blaine_

He stared at the text. _What?_ David quickly typed out his reply and hit send.

_No Warblers? -David_

_You didn't know? Thad cancelled. Said something about an emergency…? - Blaine_

David fought back a sigh. Even from where he was standing, the boy could see the rarely-used smirk Blaine was probably flashing. Ugh.

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

Replacing his phone in his pocket, David contemplated on whether approaching was a good idea or not. Maybe not, because Wes might just break down and run out of the room in an attempt to escape talking to him. But then again…

He heard the piano bench being pushed and guessed Wes was about to leave.

_Now or never, Rivers. Like Blainey boy always said to Kurt: Courage._

David almost cringed at his inner thoughts. Total cliché.

Pushing the doors open, the senior stiffly put one foot in front of the other. Wes didn't even notice that David had stepped into the room before he was already there beside him.

The Asian froze, eyes focused on the black and white piano keys. _Oh god. Please no. No, no, no…_

"You have always loved 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', haven't you?" David said, mentally hitting himself for not picking better words to say that were _actually_ related to their current problem. He dared not look up at his best friend and see his reaction, but the words that rolled off Wes' tongue made him.

"I like you… if you didn't already know."

"W-what?" David blinked, unable to answer with anything else.

"You know what I said. Don't make me repeat myself." Wes replied almost coldly, despite the slight tone of sadness in his voice. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and desperately willed them _not_ to fall. He didn't like letting others see him cry, _especially_ David.

Before David could respond, Wes had already left the room with a soft 'excuse me'.

_blahblahblah__**separationline**__blahblahblah_

"Hey tiger. Anything interesting happen?" Blaine asked upon David's return to their dorm room.

The deep frown from the latter Warbler told Blaine that something did, in fact, happen. And it certainly hadn't come with rainbows and glitter.

_blahblahblah__**separationline**__blahblahblah_

All throughout Wednesday, David didn't get even so much as a glimpse of a certain Wesley Green. And it hurt him to think he was the cause of his friend's crippling depression.

He couldn't pay attention to the discussions in class. He couldn't even think straight about a certain subject without drifting back to his thoughts about how to make it up to Wes and apologize for being such a…

"…dumbass?" Seth, a classmate he knew to be a Warbler, suggested with a small sincere smile and David realized he must have been saying his thoughts out loud.

Shaking his head, David looked at the blonde eighteen-year-old and asked, "Uhh… How much of that did you hear?"

"Starting from quote 'being deep in love with Wesley' unquote. Considering there aren't many Wesleys in this school, I suppose you were referring to Wesley Green?"

David's face suddenly turned beet reed as he nodded shyly. "Y-you won't…"

"Tell anyone? Of course not. I'm not a gossiper, David, if that's what you're implying."

Seth grinned, flashing his pearly whites. 'Thanks' came the reply.

The blonde snickered as David's gaze floated over towards Wes, who was across the room. He elbowed the older-by-a-month boy in the ribs and sighed. "Head over heels. Just confess. Your grades might suddenly drop if you two keep this up. Heartbreak is as traumatic as going through physical abuse, believe it or not." Seth quipped, scribbling down notes.

"It's not as easy as you make it seem."

"Actually, it _is_. Through song, that is."

_blahblahblah__**separationline**__blahblahblah_

"If it's okay, I'd like to sing something," David spoke up, embarrassed a bit. Nobody seemed to object, so he stood up and looked at Kurt. The countertenor nodded, walking towards the piano with a confident smile. As he passed by David, Kurt squeezed his arm. "You'll do great." the younger boy reassured him.

David nodded awkwardly. _Here goes... everything._

"I'm not going to say who this song is dedicated to, because it's already painfully obvious. To the person I'm dedicating this to, _please_ give me a chance."

And with that, Kurt started to play.

Risking a glance at Wes, David saw that his eyes were misty with tears. He couldn't help but smile, and he didn't know why.

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side of my pillow (that's right)_

And there it was again in the pit of his stomach. The butterflies. Wes sighed as he tried to stifle the overwhelming happiness in the back of his throat, as he tried his best not to just jump up and tell David those three words all over again in a not-so miserable situation.

_Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

The others were already joining in, clearly enjoying David's choice of song.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild  
Oh you make me smile_

Blaine, who was nearest to Wes, fortunately, poked the Asian's arm. Wes looked at the soloist in surprise, a smile immediately breaking out onto his face as he realized Blaine's motive. The soloist nodded, urging Wes to join in, too. A giggle escaped Wes' lips as he was pulled to his feet by Blaine, and pushed towards David.

Relief flooded all three boys' systems once they saw Wes' sincerely happy smile since God knows when.

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower  
Poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

Wolf whistles and catcalls filled the air as David's arms snaked around Wes' waist, their voices in perfect harmony. Blaine sat down beside Kurt on the piano bench. "They look nice together, don't they?" the older boy asked. "Yeah."

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

The blissful atmosphere inside Warblers' Hall was so sickly sweet that Kurt couldn't help but think about his and Blaine's own relationship. Would they go through what Wes and David experienced to finally confess, or was the possibility of it all too unreal?

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Coz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_

Blaine, finally making up his mind and letting his heart take the reigns, started to sing to Kurt, playing with him on the piano and meaning every word he sang. The countertenor felt his face turn tomato red.

As the song ended and everyone erupted into cheers, all four smiled at each other.

Looked like they were heading towards a happy ending.

_blahblahblah__**separationline**__blahblahblah_

**A/N:** The songs are 'Sally's Song' from The Nightmare Before Christmas and 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker.

-takes a deep breath-

OhgodI'msosorryforthischapterbeingso_lame_and_disapponting_and… DX

I am definitely not good at this stuff… I'M SORRY! It isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

I hope you guys weren't disappointed... I did my best. -smile-

Please review. Nothing would make my fluff!kittie happier than reviews. :D

Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this piece of junk that I made out of a whim. I'm really glad that so many people liked it.


End file.
